He came in through the Bedroom Window
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: A young girl by the name of Alessia Scozzi gets a visitor in the middle of the night. No homo.  Lolwut? Really? Yeah.


Alessia Scozzi finally made it home to her home in Florence, Italy. She walked inside, sighing. Once again, her day had been filled with her influential father trying to find a suitable husband for his precious daughter. Alessia was finally able to slip out when one in particular didn't show up. Curiously, she spotted a hooded figure in red and white contorting himself on rooftops and heckling oppressive guards. Alessia couldn't resist a giggle as she avoided her father more. She walked into her room, letting down her hair. She brushed it out, making it extremely smooth. She dressed down to her skin, blowing out her candles. Crawling into bed, Alessia pulled her covers around her and contemplated closing her window against the night air. Yet the cool air was refreshing and the soft sheets teased her skin. Alessia lay back, looking at the slightly textured ceiling. She sighed contentedly, snuggling into the mattress. Thoughts ran through her head like bunny rabbits being chased by a herd of rabid foxes. At one point, like every night, the daft thought of becoming a courtesan popped into her head. She stuffed it into a carriage and sent it off to Venice. Her father was too well-known for her to do that, even if her virginity was gone or not. That had been a mistake, her first time, and Alessia always regretted it. She sighed, rolling over on her side and staring a hole into the wall.

Suddenly, the drapes were disturbed heavily, and there was an extremely tall man in white and red robes standing over her.

"Pardon me, bella donna." Then he was in her bed, one hand over her mouth, and his head resting on her bare stomach. She tried to bite his hand but it was concealed in a glove. "Please don't scream bella." So she lay there, frustrated. A stranger in her bed while she was naked. Although it was terrifying, the strange man with his purring and soothing voice aroused her somewhat. She could feel him moving and apparently toeing off his boots. Just as sudden as the figure in white, a city guard leaped through the window.

"Merde!" Alessia cried, pulling her blanket more tightly around her. "Go away!" she said to the guard, glaring at him.

"I was following someone, have you seen him? He's extremely dangerous and has no qualms about killing."

"There is just me and my lover," she said, gesturing to the lump near her stomach. "Please leave." A blush spread across his face.

"I apologize madam," he said, climbing back out. The white figure emerged from the sheets, his hood back. Alessia couldn't help a gasp. This man was absolutely stunning. She gently touched the taut scar on the side of his mouth. Alessia traced his lips in the silky moonlight, staring into his deep, absolutely sexy eyes.

"What's your name?" He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"That's unneeded information." Alessia nearly melted from that voice, her insides turning to mush that bounced around like butterflies. "I apologize for seeing your body," he said quietly.

"Its okay, I don't mind." He hand brushed a piece of hair from his face. As sudden as his appearance, they found themselves kissing gently. "My name is Alessia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, Alessia." She blushed, kissing him again. He smiled against her lips before pulling back a little bit. "You're so forward," the man whispered.

"You leaped into my bed," Alessia reminded him with a giggle. He laughed, kissing her again. Her deft fingers unbuckled his armor, putting it on the floor. She played with his necklace for a second before easing off the strange sash on his waist. It joined the armor. The man didn't have anything crucial to do for Alessia, and it was erotic to have a young woman undress him. A pleasant warmth spread across his hips and reached for his chest. He shivered a little bit as she shed his over jacket and then his shirt. "Oh dear lord," Alessia whispered, bones and hips turning to pure desire filled mush. Her hand tried his strong muscles, threading her fingers through the smattering of hair. Scars dotted his body, of course, but not too heavily so that it would be disgusting. She hesitatingly traced one stretching across his lower stomach.

"You're beautiful," Alessia whispered. "Like Adonis."

"Then you're Aphrodite." She sighed with contentment. Together, their fingers unlaced his pants, and he was released. A smile shared itself between them, and a warm hand curled around him, squeezing the hot flesh. He was a rather well-endowed man, and Alessia blushed furiously for thinking that thought. The man kissed her roughly before ducking his head to her breasts. He back arched gently as he nibbled and sucked on the pink nubs. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips. Knowing what she wanted, he refrained from complying just yet, teasing her to frustration. His hands teased her thighs and stomach; avoiding the single place she needed him the most.

"Please," she pleaded, opening her legs to him more. "I need you." His fingers danced across her stomach and up to her breasts. They cupped the perfect mounds squeezing gently. "Oh, please," she whispered, moving her hips back and forth. Her legs squeezed, attempting to move the man's own hips closer. They kissed again, and the mysterious man began to enter Alessia's wet folds. She gasped against his lips. "Oh lord." He buried himself within her, pushing all the way in.

"Alessia," he groaned against her lips. Their bodies were one and their hearts pounded in time to one another. Her nails dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer. She was on top of the world with him inside of her. He started to move ever so slowly, withdrawing and sheathing himself inside her. She writhed and wriggled beneath him, moaning low and squeezing her entire body. Their lips connected messily and they moved together as one. Alessia's chest rose to contour the man's. The bed rocked back and forth with their bodies. Alessia let out a quiet groan, squeezing the man's back.

"Oh dear God Almighty," she gasped. Warmth built in her lower regions, releasing all at once and sending her flying high above the city of Florence. He apparently felt the same as her, for hot liquid shot into her womb.

They immediately relaxed, holding onto each other. The man collapsed next to her. Their chests heaved in time to one another as their sweat-coated bodies moved closer.

"Oh, Alessia," the man whispered. "I haven't felt like that in so long."

"I don't even know your name!" Alessia cried, stroking the man's face. He smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her again. He stood, putting on his shirt and lacing it up. Alessia lay there, a sheet partially covering her body. When the man was all dressed and adjusted, he bent to kiss her once more.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze," he said when perched on her window.

"What?"

"My name. It's Ezio Auditore da Firenze." She gasped, glancing at the ceiling and remembering the scandal surrounding him. She glanced back at the window, finding he disappeared. Alessia sighed, rolling over. _I hope he returns._

**A/N:** Alessia is every female fangirl who likes Ezio.


End file.
